combined_nations_of_vanadielfandomcom-20200214-history
Resviel Reiss I
King Resviel Reiss I was the 2nd King of San d'Oria reigning for 45 years from 1503-1548. History King Resviel Reiss I was born on November 12th, 1471. Growing up the King was never a fighter, he hated the idea of war and fighting, he believed that murder was never the answer to anything. His parents didn't want him to be the heir but San d'Orian royal law, which shall not be broken under any circumstances, forbids him from being forcefully removed from the line of succession unless he voluntarily steps down. When he was 10, his father, King Louie Reiss I forced him to pick up a sword and told him he needs to know how to fight for when he becomes King one day. Prince Resviel didn't like the idea of wielding a sword and fighting, but he needed to learn for the future. When Prince Resviel was 5 years old, his mother, Queen Marie Reiss passed away a month after giving birth to Princess Marie Reiss, Resviel's youngest sibling and sister. In 1489 when Resviel was 18, he joined up with the Temple Knights, the religious order of knights to keep the peace within the capital, and like everyone else, Prince Resviel started as a Private, but because of his royal status, he rose through the ranks and by the time he was 30 in 1501 Prince Resviel was the Commander General of the San d'Orian Royal Army. 2 weeks after he was appointed as Commander General, him and Lady Amanda Reiss got married. The King's reign In 1502, King Louie I announced to the military that they were preparing for war, the Temple Knights were to be dispatched to Sauromugue to scout the area and was ordered to return home. When the Temple Knights returned they were ordered to report to the King. A year after the war broke out King Louie Reiss I passed away and his son, Prince Resviel Reiss I was crowned as San d'Oria's 2nd King, the King of Hope. With the war already started and Windurst not wanting to back down, King Resviel pushed on words into battle and in the year 1506, 4 years into King Resviel's reign, he ordered his knights to retreat and San d'Oria lost the Battle for Sauromugue. In 1507, a year after returning home, King Resviel's only son, Prince Louie Reiss II was born, the young Prince was named after his grandfather, King Louie Reiss I. From 1506, until 1542, the King attempted to avoid any wars until The Federation of Windurst invaded Fort Garliage, a San d'Orian military base, the Battle for Fort Garliage begins. The war lasted 3 years, in 1545 the Royal Army pushed the Federation Army out of Fort Garliage and Windurst retreated. In the year 1548, King Resviel I passes away at 77 years old, leaving Prince Louie Reiss II as King of San d'Oria. 4 years after King Resviel's death, his wife, Queen Amanda Reiss passes away at the age of 72.